


Nobody But You

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: What happens after Sam breaks things off with Pete? Do her and Jack finally C-4 that damn door they've been keeping closed for almost five years or is it destined to stay closed forever?





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic prompt was sent to me by @charlyblitz over on Tumblr who wanted some angsty Sam x Jack paired with the prompt, forceful kiss, from the fictional kiss prompt asks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened between these two at the end of Threads.

Sam had just broken off her relationship with Pete. Despite knowing in her heart that it was the right thing to do, she still felt like a shitty person for essentially leading him on for this long. 

After that, Sam didn’t wanna go home and the last thing she wanted to do was be alone right now. 

Somewhere between leaving Pete and driving aimlessly around town, she’d found her car steering itself towards Jack’s house.

Once she’d parked her car in front of his house, she sat there in silence for a minute wondering if being here right now was the best idea. She got her answer when there was a soft knock against her window and Jack O’Neill was standing next to the passenger side door of her car.

Sam unlocked the door and Jack leaned his head down and said, “Hey Carter. Whatcha you doing here?”

“I’m not quite sure, Sir. To get drunk, I guess,” Sam told him.

“Well, I’ve got plenty of beer in the fridge for that,” Jack told her as he signaled for Sam to come inside.

Sam smiled weakly at him and climbed out of the driver’s seat before securing the vehicle and following him inside the house.

As they arrived in the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge and said, “I’ve got Guinness and more Guinness.”

“Whatever you’ve got is fine with me,” Sam told him.

Jack pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Sam. They each twisted the tops off their respective bottles and tossed them onto the counter to be discarded later.

Sam took a long swig of her beer and that action didn’t go unnoticed by Jack.

“So, wanna tell me why we’re getting drunk?” Jack asked her.

“Pete. I broke things off with him earlier today,” answered Sam.

“Well, a break up seems like it definitely qualifies as worthy of getting drunk,” replied Jack noncommittally.

“Oh, come on. You never really liked him,” Sam shot back as she took another swig of her beer.

“It doesn’t matter what I thought of him. It matters how you’re feeling now that you’ve ended things with him,” Jack told her.

“I know it was the right thing to do, but it still makes me feel like a shitty person for basically leading him on for this long,” said Sam.

“Well, that seems normal given the circumstances,” said Jack as he took a sip of his beer.

“Jesus, Jack! Do I have to spell it out for you?” Sam raised her voice slightly at him.

“Why did you really come over here tonight, Sam?” Jack challenged her.

“Because I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but you!” Sam shouted at him weakly before her head fell into her hands against the counter top as the emotions of the past nearly five years caught up with her.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I just needed to hear you say it before I said anything remotely biased, Cause let’s face it, I’m totally compromised when it comes to anything to do with you,” admitted Jack.

“So, what do we do about it now?” asked Sam as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

“What I think we’ve both wanted to do for almost five years now,” said Jack before grabbing Sam and kissing her with such intensity that it took her breath away.

Sam returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

When the need for air became apparent, they separated just enough to breathe before Sam asked Jack, “What now?”

“We C-4 that damn door and figure out how we’re gonna make this thing work,” Jack told her confidently.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Sam smiled up at Jack before pulling him in for another kiss, much like the one he’d just given her.

They’d figure the rest out later.


End file.
